Wiped
by Tardisblueskys
Summary: One town with a 16 year old as a leader. One town with all of it's residents forgotten. One town that has to go up against the entire government. "We do this stuff all the time!"
1. Chapter 1

"Keep them away from each other at all costs. Move them all to different states. Parents must be taken from children. Spouses from each other. Brothers from sisters. Puppets from ventriloquists. Only animals can stay with their respective masters. I'm not leaving anyone to die. I want each of you to watch over one individual. Make it secretive. I want none of them to catch on. Erase their memories. Don't let them leave their new states. Overflows will be moved to different countries. I want the Canadian to stay with the president. He's had special orders to keep that kid here. Other than that, you can ship them anywhere. Only the kids have to stay in the States. I want those five in different corners of the country. I don't give a shit about anyone else. I'm not repeating Canada." The General warned. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" 350 soldier answered.

"Good now go! Smith, Myers! You two stay behind. Everyone else, gather your prey! Only the ones that I said you should take." 348 people left, only two stayed behind.

"Yes sir?" The taller one asked.

"I want Kenneth McCormick with his mother. You two stay together to guard them."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"

The two left without another word. A small mountain town in the middle of Colorado was about to be completely broken about. The town's name? South Park.

* * *

The boy walked down the street, taking quick glances behind him. His blue eyes were hidden by dark frames, and his raven hair was hidden by a blue puffball hat. His hands were covered by red gloves, that he had long since grown out of, but it was a memory. Part of the memory that only he knew. Part of the life that he used to live, that he still desperately hung onto. Everyone else might have forgotten, but he remembered. He was the one that remembered.

He heard static coming from his ear, and immediately pressed down on it. "_Subject Four is dead. I repeat, Subject Four is dead._" The earpiece screamed. He frowned. So far he picked up that there were five main subjects. And he had a feeling that he knew who Subject 4 was. Poor old McCormick.

"_Are you positive?_" The voice that the boy had learned was the leader of this whole operation asked.

"_Y__es sir!_"

"_Get out of there then. No need to guard a corpse. I'll send my best men to collect it. Get back home_." The leader ordered.

Stan smiled. Maybe there was a way out of this after all.

* * *

Kyle Brofloski kept his eyes on the floor. He still had no idea how he got here, or he he was. Five years after he received total amnesia, with only a card in his jacket to tell him his name, he still had no memories.

He felt like something was missing in his life. As if he didn't belong to the city. He glanced at the alarm clock and frowned. Only 5 P.M.. He loved when it was late at night, because then he could go out with the guys and…

Kyle stopped thinking. For some reason his mind always locked onto one thought. The guys. Whenever he thought about them he would completely shut down. All he could remember about them was a boy with a blue puffball hat, and a fat ass. That was it. That was everything that he knew about his old life. At least, he hoped it was his old life. It was beginning to look like they were just part of his imagionationland.

He frowned. He hated when he thought random things. His mind was always all over the place, as if it was just an overexcited child who was getting a present. "Kyle?" A voice called from the living room.

Kyle groaned. His adopted father. George Clerman. "Kyle get down here! There's something that I need to tell you."

Kyle dragged himself out of his room, with his eyes on the floor. He was always depressed. Never in the life that he could remember, was he happy. He glanced at his father for a second, before training his eyes on the ground. That man was like Mr. Stotch. '_Shut your fucking mouth Kyle!_' He thought to himself. He hated these random sprits of imagination.

"I'm going to be on a business trip over the weekend. You better stay at home." Clerman ordered.

"Yes sir." Yeah right. He'd probably just try to meet up with Jake, and talk to him about real life superheroes. People like the infamous Coon and Friends, and the most famous hero Mysterion. Kyle had always wanted to go to California, since he heard that was where Mysterion was last spotted.

"I mean it this time. Don't leave the house." His tone was even more serious than Kyle had ever heard.

"Yes sir." His voice was low, and afraid.

"Good." God this guy was almost as bitchy as his mom.

* * *

"But _siiiiiiirrrrr_." The little fat boy whined.

"No."

"But siiiiiiirrrrr."

"No."

"But ."

"Fine, just leave me alone." The man dropped a twenty dollar bill in his hat.

"Twenty dollars? Well fuck you!"

"Look kid, do you want the money or not?"

"Not if it's a messily 20 bucks!"

"Fine." The man responded and put his arm back into the hat. The little fat boy smiled, and grabbed the arm. "Let go of me boy."

"You don't order me around." His eyes were empty, as he twisted the arm. "I'll make you eat your parents." He never knew why he used that particular threat, but it always did the trick.

"Holy shit! You're psychotic kid!"

"Yes, now give me your money."

"Fine." The man grabbed his wallet and dropped it on the floor. Cartman smiled, and tugged it out of its socket. The man gasped, and Cartman shoved him back. He grabbed the wallet and smiled. "You better get moving _sir_."

The man shivered and scrambled to his feet. Cartman feinted a step, and sent the man running in the opposite direction. "Sweet." He smiled. He opened up the leather wallet, and stared at the pieces inside.

"200 bucks! You better come back tomorrow with three!" The Fatass yelled at the retreating man. "This will only last me a day asshole!"

"I hate D.C." Cartman muttered, turning to find another victim.

* * *

"No I'm not… I'm not grounded... Oh yeah? Watch... Oh shucks." He whispered, shaking in his sleep.

He trembled before he started to scream. His eyes flipped open at the sound of his screams. He could hear his heart beating at two beat per second and he felt a pressure on his chest. "Calm down Leopold." He whispered to himself. "It's gonna be okay."

"I wanna go home." He whispered to himself, knowing that it was stupid to say. He was home. As home as home would ever be.

"Vicky?" He called out. "I'm awake." He received no response. Leopold shrugged and jumped off of his bed. The 15 year old rubbed his knuckles together as he reached the door. He gripped the knob, and slowly turned it. He shrieked as he pushed it open. He wasn't used to leaving his room.

The hallway was pitch black. Vicky was either asleep or at work. Leopold still didn't know what she did for a living. He found himself walking forward, without willingly moving his feet. They moved without command. Every ounce of willpower and courage that he had were in them. He gulped as he walked. "No. No. No. No." He said, hoping to catch Vicky's attention. His feet ignored his cries and kept walking further.

The wood floor creaked under his feet with each step. The pitch black door stood in the distance, about ten feet from him.

"No." Nine feet.

"I'm not doing this." Eight feet.

"Vicky?" Seven feet.

"Help!" Six feet.

"I don't want to!" Five feet.

"But…" Four feet.

"What if?" Three feet.

"What's in there?" Two feet.

"What am I doing?" One foot.

"Oh hamburgers." He stood at the door, with his knuckles pressed together. Leopold liked to speak his thoughts, but at the time they were too evil.

He grasped the handle in one hand and twisted it. The door emitted a loud creek, but opened none the less. Leopold winced as the door slowly opened. '_I shouldn't be doing this. The forbidden room is… forbidden!_' He thought to himself, but ended up walking into the room none the less.

Before him was a desk filled with paper after paper after paper. Leopold picked up one of them, and read the cover.

**Subject 2**

**Leopold "Butters" Stotch**

**Member of the inner group of boys. Hazardous. May end up destroying everything that we've worked for. Second highest threat to the operation.**

**Aliases:**

**Professor Chaos- Villain that Leopold created after being dubbed an outcast. (Sidekick- General Disarray (A.K.A. Dougie.) (Read: Subject 54) MAY OR MAY NOT BE DANGEROUS TO THE OPERATION.**

**Marjorine- Female alias created to steal a "Future-telling-device from the girls in the class. ABANDONED**

**Mantiquilla- Successful aliases. Led Mexico, and sent all Mexicans back to their former land. Celebrated during Dias De Mantiquilla. DANGER TO THE OPERATION.**

**Supernatural Abilities:**

**One of the two members of the inner group of boys to not have supernatural skills. He has only used the ability to be a 'Creator' in Imagionationland, which any human would have.**

**Loyalties:**

**Subject 1 (Read: Eric Cartman)**

**Subject 3 (Read: Kyle Brofloski)**

**Subject 4 (Read: Kenny McCormick)**

Leopold replaced the paper on the desk, without reading any more of the file. "My name is Butters." He muttered. "Butters Stotch." He turned and closed the door behind him.

"I am not alone." He muttered to himself, smiling. "My name is Butters Stotch and I am not alone." He walked down the stairs, listening to the creaking steps, with renewed purpose. He knew who he was. It was time to leave. It was time to go back to Mexico.

* * *

**Quick Explanation- All of the South Park, except two have no memories. Butters still doesn't have memories, but he found a clue to who he was. Kyle keeps getting hints from his mind that he constantly ignores. Cartman is... well Cartman. Kenny is dead, and Stan will be further explained soon.**

**How do you like it so far? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittycookie- I'll be working on this for a while. It's fun to write. I wanted each character to shine, and seem like they used to be, so i added each of their little mannerisms like "Oh hamburgers." **

**lol smiley face- The answers to Kenny will be revealed today. I'll explain what happened to him within the next few chapters. The finds are _somewhat_ wiped. They definatly aren't completely wiped though. That can be seen through Kyle's mind.**

**YemerryHippogriffs- I don't know if i'm going to be adding Mysterion to this, but he seems like a good edition if i need him. I can already come up with a use for him in the plot. I'm going to keep the characters as the way they are in the show, so they'll be as realistic to South Park as i can make them. Except Kyle maybe, I've warped his mind a lot.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

* * *

"I am not alone." Butters repeated the same thing every night. That's what Vicky told him anyway. For some reason he didn't trust her. Even before he found that file.

"I am not alone." He wished that he could believe it himself. This time it was wrong. He was alone. He had been able to make it from California to Texas so far.

"I am not alone." Butters didn't believe that anymore. He was lonely. He was alone.

"You're right about that." A voice that wasn't his own said. It had a slight southern accent to it. "And I'm here to keep us together. All of us."

Butters turned around to face it. The boy wore a blue puffball hat. The hat was torn in several places and patches of jet black hair stuck out of each of them. The boy watched, with something resembling awe at the sight of Butters. Butters just frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked the strange boy.

"I am the guardian angel of South Park."

"What?"

"I hold the last memories of our childhood. I protect those who were scammed out of their lives. I am the lone memory of a scattered race. I am the guardian angel."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The boy repeated. "My name is Stanley Marsh. And I come from the small mountain town of South Park."

"What the Sam heck is South Park?"

"Poor naïve Butters. Do you really think that you're from Los Angeles?"

"How do you know my name?"

Stanley sighed. "I'm your guardian angel. I know a lot of things."

"Are you really an angel?"

"I might as well be."

"Look Stanley…"

"Call me Stan."

"Fine, Stan. Why are you really here?" Butters watched him for a reaction.

Stan just sighed again. "You saved our imagination from being corrupted. You were best friends with me, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. We grew up in South Park. We met Jesus and God and Satan and Drian Doitano."

Butters frowned. "Drian Doitano? Are you crazy? Drian Doitano is much more important than some religious figure or war with imagination! If you really met him then you would know not to compare him with anyone!"

"Butters fucking Stotch. Will you just fucking listen to me? We have to find the other former residents of South Park so it can go back to normal. Back to our old lives." The Guardian Angel was practically pleading with him.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. I don't know who Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are."

Stan sighed. "If you let me I can help you. I can remind all of us. It's time that the Guardian Angel starts to guard."

* * *

_"Subject 2 has escaped."_

_"How?"_

_"We don't know, but he's still on the run."_

_"How! Subject 2 would be immediately captured!"_

_"Subject 5 turned out to be a bigger threat than Subject 1 sir."_

_"5 is the biggest threat?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"Are we talking about the same kid? We rated him least likely to be a threat."_

_"And least likely to escape. We failed with him sir."_

_"We've been watching him for five years and you're saying that we don't know him?"_

_"Affirmative. Subject 16 and Subject 28 are the same way."_

_"Shit. The escapees will most likely try to find the others. Tell the guards to keep an extra watch out for these boys. Frame them. Say that they killed their parents and friends. Contact the media. I want those two retired."_

"Butters we are officially on the run."

* * *

"Oh hamburgers." Butters looked at Stan and saw him smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"Nothing." Stan said, still smiling. "It's just great to see you again."

Butters walked nervously. "What was my life like?"

"You used to be part of our group. We had all of these crazy adventures like fighting Mecha-Streisand, and saving Earth from Satan and saving baby cows and imagination. We caused the entire world to shit!" He winced as he said the word, but he kept going. "Kyle and Cartman broke into the Pentagon. Cartman killed Bin Laden. We saved the world from Chtulu. We were trapped in The Sunken City of R'yleh. You became Professor Chaos! Kenny became Mysterion! Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, Token, Timmy, Kenny, and I became part of Coon and Friends. You were the evil villain."

"You know Mysterion?"

"Yeah… I used to." All emotion left him as he said it.

"Used to?'

"Yeah. He remembered too. He even helped me escape, by faking his own death."

"So… They have him?"

"Yes."

"Oh shucks. Maybe we should call the police."

"They are the police Butters. They're the media. They're the orphanages. They're 911. They're my former care taker. They're everything."

"How?"

"They are all powerful. They're the U.S. Army."

"The Army stole my memories?"

"They had a good enough reason to." Stan muttered.

"They did?"

"We caused Satan's rising. For some reason he went back to Hell, but they couldn't risk another attack. They wiped out memories and split up all up. I haven't seen any of you since we were 10. I'm going to find everyone and bring them together."

"But why?"

"Because we're from South Park. And we stick together."

"But why?"

"You'll see when you remember." Stan still clung to the hope that maybe, just maybe, everyone could remember and things could go back to the way it was. For now he was just another bastard on the street with a kid who thought that he was Mexican. Perfect.

* * *

"Ma'am. Can you please donate some money to the poor." Cartman asked, faking a British accent. In his mind the British always got more money than normal people.

"Your fat enough. You have enough fat on you that you could live for three weeks without food." The woman replied, walking down the street.

"Goddammit."

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed and ran towards him. "You're perfect! How would you like to be on T.V?"

"Kickass! What show ma'am?"

"600 pound man."

"Oh Goddammit!" Cartman screamed, and turned away from her.

* * *

"Ever feel like there's something missing?" Kyle asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not really." Jake replied, in his monotonous voice.

"I mean… uh… I feel like I'm not meant to be here. You know?"

"No."

"I feel weird whenever we talk about Mysterion and Coon and Friends, like there's something missing from my life that has to do with them."

"Maybe they're part of your old life." Jake suggested. Kyle just shrugged. He wanted to know about his past, but he feared the prospect. What if there was a reason that he had amnesia? What if it had to do with his old life being terrible? What if he was beaten so close to death that his mind repressed his entire life. Goddammit he was acting like Tweek. Kyle sighed. Stupid random thoughts.

"Maybe."

"Do you not want to know your past?" Jake always had a way of knowing what he was thinking. It was an odd quality to the boy, that reminded Kyle of something, but what it was he could never remember.

He shook his head. "No freaking way." Jake was like Stan, always trying to help, but not knowing how. Kyle wanted to kill his own brain.

"Why?" The black haired boy in front of him wanted to be a psychologist. That was the reason that he hung out with Kyle. But the Day-Walker didn't really care. He needed a friend, and Jake was that friend.

"Who knows what my old life was like. I could have been raped, or beaten, or tortured, or god-knows-what. I just don't know and I don't think that I can. I miss Stan and The Gang and all of them, but I don't want to find them again." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Jake's eyes widened. "Who are Stan and The Gang?" It was more demanding than questioning.

"I don't know. I keep having these random thoughts about them. They just randomly enter my mind and I can't stop them."

"Do you _really_ not want to know?"

"I guess I do. Just to know whether it's worth it to go back."

"Follow these thoughts Kyle. Link them together. Access the personality of each person. Look them up. Find out who Stan and The Gang are and where they are. They might be just like you. Alone. Lost. Forgotten." Jake always had a way to make Kyle realize the point. And this time, he had a feeling that it was big, and he could tell that Jake did too.

"Thanks."

"For what?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Everything. I have a feeling that I might not see you again dude. So just thanks."

Jake had a sad look in his eyes. It was as if he expected this. "You're welcome. If you make it out of this, find me."

"Out of what?" His grey eyes just watched him, and he gave a weak smile, and walked away.

"Best get back home, before anyone finds you gone Kyle Brofloski." Kyle frowned. What the fuck? Why did he call him Brofloski?

Jake turned to walk away, but before he could take a single step, his friend detected a movement above them. He wasn't able to get a word out before a gun shot fired through the dead of night. Everything happened in slow motion.

The bullet soared through the air, shining like the sun.

It disappeared and Jake fell, clutching his chest.

Crimson blood leaked from the wound, at unimaginable amounts.

Jake didn't cry out, and he didn't even seemed to mourn himself. "Find the other members of South Park, Brofloski. Go to D.C.. My ally will help you find him. Get Cartman. Get them back." His voice was clear. There was not a note in it that made Kyle fear for his friend. He fell to one knee, and looked Jake in the eyes. He paused for a second before meeting Kyle's eyes. "It was worth it. For South Park. For… Earth." At the last word Kyle knew that he was dead.

His vision blurred, as tears formed in his eyes. Jake would have snapped at him for being such a wimp, but Kyle didn't care. Jake deserved his cries.

Something inside of him took control and tried to get him to realize the simple fact, that was facing him. Jake had just been shot. He told him to go to D.C.. This was about his past. He had called him Brofloski.

Something inside Kyle, told him that Jake had always known. He would follow his best friends last wishes. He would follow these random thoughts. And then South Park would be together again. Kyle smiled. Already getting some hints.

* * *

"Hey move it!"

"Push me again and I'll kick you in the _nuts_." Cartman screamed. Why did no one heed his warnings? He'd already killed two people, well almost killed. He had paid someone to do it instead. He wasn't _all_ that bad.

"Yo Cartman!" Someone screamed. Yeah, the note that had been left in his pocket literally said **Cartman**. No first name, middle name, or anything. Just Cartman. He just guessed that that was his name and stuck with it.

Cartman's only, sort-of, friend walked up to him with a big grin plastered on his face. "This asshole says he wants to see ya." Andy stepped away from him, to reveal a boy in a green hat that was too small for him. The boy was short. Too short to be 18, but too tall to be 13. He was extremely thin, compared to Cartman.

"Cartman right? My name's Kyle. Kyle Brofloski."

* * *

**I admit, the numbers even confused me.**

**Quick Summary- The army is hunting down Stan and Butters. Kyle's best friend is shot after giving him information. Kyle makes it to D.C. and finds Cartmans school (How will be explained later, same as Stan finding Butters)**

**Review and you get Stan to be your Guardian Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, who are Kyle, Kenny and Cartman?"

"They were our best friends. Except maybe Cartman. Kyle was a great guy, who would fight Cartman all the time. He was constantly getting sick and stuff, but he ignored that and stayed with us most of the time. Kenny was a perverted kind of guy. He wore this orange hoodie that muffled everything that he said. No one in town, but us could understand what he was saying, but it was mostly references to sex. Cartman was the most racist son of a bitch that ever existed. He hated blacks, Jews, Gingers, Chinese, Muslims, the British, the French, you name it he hated it. He even fed a kid his parents. The kid ended up being Cartman's half-brother Scott Tenorman."

"What was the rest of town like?"

"Well the town had its own guardian angel."

"You?"

"No. This kid actually protected us. I'm just trying to get us back together. I meant it figuratively, but this kid meant it literally. He went by the name 'Mysterion' and for a while, the town went crazy over him. He saved the world once, with the rest of the heroes in Coon and Friends. I was one of them, and you were a villain that we had captured. He kept claiming that he couldn't die, but it didn't matter. Even through his insanity he was still a much better hero than anyone else in this damned country, and biased army."

Butters watched as Stan's calm gaze, turned into a scowl. "Our teacher's name is Mr. Garrison. He was our third and fourth grade teacher. He taught us nothing, and he spent the entire day talking about celebrities and T.V. shows. He was gay, and he became a woman for a while, and then a lesbian, and then a man again, and then gay again. Uh… Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and I had Trent Boyette start a fire in pre-school and it ended up setting the teachers on fire. You helped us frame him for it."

Stan winced, as he watched Butters. "Our town had lots of crazy adventures. Before you became part of our group, we were kidnapped by Barbara Streisand and tortured by the government with balloons. We made the whole world crap themselves, we killed Osama Bin Laden, We won the world dodge ball championships, we saved an alien whale, and Tom Cruise by sending them to the moon, and we got Chef killed…"

"Who's Chef?"

"Chef was the coolest guy ever. He was the only adult that we ever trusted. He would always teach us songs that helped us with our problems and he tried to help us run away from the law when we thought that we killed Ms. Chokes-on-dick. He helped us lots of times, and did his best to protect the town reputation and us too. After the whole, me controlling an entire religion thing, he went off to join the Super Adventure Club. They turned him into a perverted child rapist, and we turned him back into a pervert who likes girls. They caught him again and we went to save him, but he died. It's too bad that he's gone. He probably would have remembered like me."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Someone might be listening."

"Wait, they don't even know?"

"No. Only I do." Stan glanced at the floor, and his angry expression dulled into a pained one.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So… who's Ms. Chokes-on-dick?"

"Original fourth grade teacher, but she died. We don't know how."

"Oh. Who else is there?"

"Well there's Wendy. She was my girlfriend. There's Clyde. He's a crybaby. There's Craig. He spent the entire day flipping people off. And Pip was a faggy British kid that no one liked, but then Mecha-Streisand killed him. There was Kevin and he was obsessed with Star Wars and he was always messing stuff up. And Gregory was a faggy British kid who stole my girlfriend. There was Thomas, a kid with turrets syndrome. Tweek was this kid that drank too much coffee and always twitched. Timmy was a handicap. Jimmy was a handicap comedian. And there's so much more to South Park." Stan realized that he was rambling. "We are a close town. Apart we are nothing. Together we saved the world."

Butters watched him with awe. "What did I do?"

"You saved the world too."

"Yippee!" Stan smiled again.

"You haven't changed Butters. I'm guessing that you never will." But he was smiling as he said it.

"Well what were you like?"

"Too many hints Butters. I can't reveal my past yet. They'll figure out the reason why if they do. I'm already saying too much."

"Oh." They walked on in silence, with neither of them willing to break it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kyle Brofloski. I think that I'm from some place called… South Park."

"Where the hell is '_South Park'_?"

"I don't know."

"What the fuck?"

"Cartman do you want me to kill him?" Alex asked. Alex was as sadistic as you could get. "I only charge 50 bucks a kill, for you 40."

"I think Fatass can handle himself." Kyle watched the boy in front of him, with a monotonous look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Kahl?"

"Jake told me to find you."

"Who the hell is Jake?"

"He's helping me."

"Do what Ginger?"

"Remember."

Cartman stopped. Why had he called this kid a Ginger? He hadn't ever seen this kid. Why did he think that this boy had Gingervitis? He hadn't even seen this kid before in his life.

"Remember what?"

"Do you have memories?"

"Of what?"

"Your life!" He could tell that Kyle was already angry, and he smiled because of it. He didn't know why, but he loved messing with this kid more than anybody, and he had just met him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I don't either." Cartman stopped arguing. He _did_ feel like he had met this boy before, but he didn't know where. And he sure as hell hadn't met anyone with his condition before. Could it be that he knew Kyle?

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Kevin!" Cartman screamed.

"Who the hell is Kevin?"

"Kevin. The kid who put you up to this."

"No he didn't."

"Nuh-uh you sneaky greedy Jew. I know what you're up to!" Cartman inwardly sighed. He just called a kid that he had never even met a Jew.

"Don't belittle my people you fucking Fatass!" And he had gotten it right. Huh.

"Look you stupid Jewish Ginger I own this place got that?"

"Look it's the fag boy!" A boy yelled from across the hall, and everyone around him erupted into laughter.

"Goddammit!" Cartman screamed, causing one of the kids to fall onto the floor, holding his stomach.

"Do you think that I want to be here? I don't you fat piece of shit. I'm just trying to piece together my past, and you might be the key to that. If you help me, I can help you."

"What if I'm not missing my past?"

"You are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Cartman you son of a bitch asshole, just listen to me!"

"I don't listen to Jews!"

"Goddammit don't belittle my people Fatass!"

"Don't call me a Fatass, Ginger!"

"Don't call me a Ginger, whore-for-a-mom!"

"My mom is not a whore you fucking Daywalker!"

"She's such a whore that she's probably on the cover of Crack Whore Magazine!" Kyle screamed.

"She's not on the cover of Crack Whore Magazine!"

"Yeah she is!"

"At least my mom's not a bitch!"

"Don't call my mom a bitch you fucking Fatass!"

"Don't call my mom a whore you fucking Jew!"

"Don't belittle my people you sadistic piece of shit!"

"Don't fuck with me or I'll kick you in the _nuts_!"

"Whore-for-a-mom!" Kyle screamed.

"How do you even know my mother!" Cartman finally broke and remembered forgetting.

"I don't! That's why I need your help!"

"Goddammit you stupid Jew!"

"Don't call me a Jew you fucking Fatass!"

"So where are we going?" Butters asked his only companion.

"Mississippi."

"Why?"

"Because it's the creepiest place on Earth, where else would they put Tweek?"

"Tweek's the one that's always running around screaming insane things that will never happen right?"

"Yeah."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

"So, why are we on American Airlines? Isn't the American army like in control of it?"

"Butters, you are such a dumbass that it's unbelievable." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had forgotten about that motion for so long, but being around people from South Park reminded him.

"But where in Mississippi?"

"Coffeeville."

"Is that even a real place?"

"Sadly yes. It is, but that makes it even better for us, since he's so goddamn addicted to the stuff I'd be surprised if the army didn't have that little joke."

"Are you really an angel?"

"Goddammit Butters."

"Why do you call me Butters?"

"All of us do!"

"But the paper in my pocket said that I was named Leopold."

"You're name is Leopold Stotch, but we all called you Butters. Don't you remember anything at all?"

"I found a file in Vicky's house. I had three alternate personalities! And I found my real name. And I found out about Subject 4, and Subject 1, and Subject 3! And Professor Chaos, and Marjorine, and I was about to become Mantequilla again and go to Mexico."

"Wait do you know the names of 1, and 3? I haven't been entirely sure about their identities. I have suspicions, but no real proof."

"I think 1 was… uh… Ervil? Ethan?"

"Eric Cartman?"

"Yeah him. And 3 was this guy named Kyle."

"Kyle Brofloski!"

"Yeah. And 4 was Karl I think."

"Kenny McCormick and I already knew him."

"I left the file before I read anymore."

"So then, I'm probably Subject 5. There is going to be lots of new reports involving me. They're going to get the media involved Butters. We need to find the others. The more the merrier. Mostly if they're from South Park. We should find Craig too."

"Why Craig? Didn't you say that he's a monotonous dick?"

"Yes, but he is very important. You weren't in Peru. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand any of this."

"What don't you understand? The reason that you're following a random stranger to another state?"

"Yeah that too."

"We're from South Park. This type of shit is always happening."

* * *

**Quick Summary- Kyle found Cartman, and Stan and Butters are just getting on a plane to Coffeeville where Tweek Tweak is. **

**Coffeeville is a real town. I wanted Mississippi from the start, but seeing Coffeeville made me need to have it. Could you imagine Tweek Tweak in any other place?**

**_RK_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"You fat fuck!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"At least I didn't kill my father, and feed him to my half-brother you little asshole!" Kyle screamed, not understanding what drove him to scream that exact line, but trusting what Jake had told him. He would follow his mind and see where it lead him.

"At least my brothers not from goddamn Canada!"

"Shut up about Ike!" Ike. I guessed that that was my brother's name.

"Well he's lucky. He's not a Jew by blood. And he doesn't have the Ginger gene. Lucky bastard. Too bad that you're the opposite of him." Cartman mocked. Kyle smirked. So his brother wasn't by blood. He was probably adopted or just such a close friend that they were considered brothers, but it was probably the first.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Oh Kahl's got some sand in his vagina?"

"I do not have sand in my vagina!"

"If you leave the sand in there for too long, you'll get an infection Kahl."

"I'm not working with this!" He pointed and Cartman, and stared at the ceiling, as if Jake was already there.

"This kid's insane!" Cartman screamed, pointing at him. Kyle just ignored him, and stared at the ceiling.

"Will you two just shut up for one fucking second?" Someone called out. "I have to get you both out of here." A raven-haired boy watched the two with a bored expression on his face. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it on the floor below him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cartman was practically screaming with frustration.

"The name's Craig. Paul told me where the fat boy would be, but he said you would be here too." He lit another cigarette, and replaced it in his mouth, not even bothering to look at it. "I'm guessing that you're Cartman," He pulled out the small stick and pointed it at the fat boy. "And you're Kyle." He moved to point it at the boy in the green Ushanka, before unconsciously putting it back between his lips. "South Park kids right?"

"I think so." Kyle answered.

"You think?" Craig asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I can't remember my past, and from what I've gathered Fatass can't either."

"Neither can I. C'mon we've got to leave before they find us. You two are high priority from what Paul told me. You'll be hard to get out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll explain once we're on the road. I'm driving. Which one of you goes to school here?" Cartman raised his hand, as he glared at the raven haired boy. "Afraid to skip?"

"No, I do it all the time."

"Good, we've got the to get out of here right this second."

"Aren't you too young to drive?" Kyle asked him. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of 3rd period, and the hallways slowly became less crowded.

"Aren't we all a little too young to do stuff?" Craig asked him. "We're a little too young for everything. We can't drive, we can't drink, we can't smoke, we can't get high, we can't escape the clutches of our government and steal a car to drive to Washington D.C. to meet two kids that I apparently knew in some past life that I don't remember because of some government cover-up."

"I like this kid." Cartman explained. By that time they were the only four kids left in the hallway.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Alex screamed.

"Shit, who's he?"

"My friend, Alex."

"Fuck. You didn't see anything." Craig said, glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, who the fuck are you two, and why the fuck are you all here?" Alex watched Kyle, and Craig waiting for a reaction.

"Let me rephrase my statement. Either you don't say anything about the fact that I was ever here, and that green hat boy was here, or I will give you a slow, painful death by my own hands, got that?" Alex nodded, and slowly backed away from the other three boys. "Good."

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle felt his temper rising, as he watched the raven haired boy. Craig just smiled.

"I'm a hero. I saved the world from the Pandemic. I stopped the Guinea Pirate. But now I'm a nobody. I fight for South Park. And there are others who fight with me. We're going to bring South Park back to its former glory." Craig hoped that Stan kid had found Butters. Paul told him just where to meet them. A crater just west of Denver, and east of the casino. The crater that used to be a town called South Park.

* * *

"_Loo, loo, loo, I've got some apples. Loo, loo, loo, You've got some too. Loo, loo, loo, Let's make some applesauce. Take off our clothes and loo, loo, loo._" Butters sang, as the plane touched the ground. Stan watched him, with a confused expression.

"What the fuck are you singing?"

"I don't know. It's just a song that I've sang since forever."

"You still remember that?"

"I used to sing that a lot?"

"Yes Butters, and it still creeps me out whenever you do."

"Oh, sorry Stan." Butters tried humming the song, but found it not to have the same effect on himself. "Why are we going to Tweek? Didn't you say that he's insane?"

"Yeah, but I know where he is. We have to get the entire town back together."

"Why?"

"Disaster. South Park saved the world from disaster countless times. We keep the earth together. Without us Chtulu would be in control of the world. Satan would rule over us. Mecha-Streisand would be the king. Hell, Satan would own the world long before he tried to with Sadaam Hussein. Who knows when the next disaster will occur? I'm working with about ten other kids, who weren't from South Park, and we're trying to get the others back."

"But why not leave the world to die after what they did to us?"

"You're acting like Chaos."

"Who's Chaos again?"

"Professor Chaos, your alter-ego. You showed me the costume when we met our future selves. You created him to cause chaos. I have no idea why you, of all people, would want to wreak havoc. You were the most mild mannered kid that I knew. Dougie, a first grader, was your sidekick." Stan explained.

"There's a lot of details that I have to remember aren't there?"

"Butters, it's your memories. Of course there are!"

"Oh hamburgers. I can't really remember stuff well." Stan laughed, and in an un-Butters like fashion, the blond shot him a glare.

"Sorry dude, that was just so fucking ironic."

"_Please buckle your seats as the plane is nearing the airport. We may have some troubles landing, but please stay in your seats._" Stan, who was sitting at the window seat, showed the window screen open, and found several helicopters circling the area. Looking down, he could see that the airport was filled with what looked like 30 trucks and the same amount of cars. He slammed it shut immediately, and turned to face his companion.

"Butters," He said calmly. "Grab the luggage now."

"Oh gheeze Stan, they said that we shouldn't and I don't wanna…"

"Butters. Grab. The luggage. Now. When that door opens I want you to run as fast as you can. They are outside and waiting for us. Pull your hood over your head, and run." Butters did as he was told, and grabbed the luggage from the over-head carrier. He received a glare from the steward, but after that she ignored him as he buckled his seat-belt.

"_When you exit the plane, please confirm your identity, as there is some issues involving this flight. It's nothing major, just an illegal immigrant._"

"They're talking about us." Stan whispered. "We need to find Tweek and get out of this damned town. Why does a town this small have a fucking airport anyway?"

"You care because?"

"Good point."

Stan ignored the feeling of the plane hitting the ground. He ignored the wait, and went first in line to get off the plane, with Butters close behind. He ignored the security guard who asked him his name. He ignored the security guard chasing him as he ran. He ignored the screaming crowds that he and Butters ran through. He ignored the cool air on his face as he ran out of the airport. He ignored the screaming police as he ran with no direction. He was good at running. He'd been doing it for years.

* * *

**Quick Summary- Craig found Cartman and Kyle. He led them away from D.C.. Stan and Butters were located and had to run from the army yet again. **

**Answers to the big question "How does Stan remember?" are coming soon so stay tuned! (To tell you the truth, I don't even know yet. I have some options, but no definite answers.)**

**I figured that if anyone was to stop Kyle and Cartman's bickering it would be Craig.**

**Review and get... the U.S. army not tracking you down on your plane! Best prize yet!**

**_RK_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny groaned. "(W-where am I?)" His arms were high above his head, and it hurt. He could feel his feet in midair below him. He only saw black.

"He's awake!" Someone screamed.

"He's awake!" Several people repeated.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him, and he gulped. Something picked up his chin. The grip was hard, and angry. "Where is the Marsh boy?" A deep voice snapped.

"(I don't know what the hell you're talking about!)"

"Bull shit! Where is Stan Marsh?" The grip around his chin tightened until Kenny was sure that his jaw would snap.

"(I don't freaking know!)"

"Get that goddamn parka off him!" The man screamed, and Kenny immediately felt his familiar orange hood being lifted off of his head.

"I-I don't know where Stan is."

He felt someone touching his head, and removing something. His vision cleared immediately, as a black cloth was taken from his eyes. He could see a man standing there with a scowl on his face. "You." Kenny growled in Mysterion's tone.

"Yes. Happy to see me again Kenneth? Just tell me what I need to know, and we'll wipe your memory and bring you back to your mother." The General said.

"Fuck you." Kenny gathered the saliva in his mouth, and spat it all onto the man before him.

"You little asshole!" The General snapped, punching him in the nose. Kenny could hear a snapping sound, and he barely held in a scream. "Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything!"

"Liar!" He kicked him down below, and Kenny couldn't even speak as he felt the impact. He gasped in air, but the man before him punched him in the throat.

"Tell me goddammit!" The blonde shook his head.

"You'd have to kill me first."

"We know your secret Kenneth. We know how you come back. We can beat you to death, and then beat you some more. We can throw you in the front lines of a war, and know this Kenneth. When we have your friend, you will watch as we dispose of him."

"D-di-dispose of him?"

"He's too much of a threat. You can give us information. _He _is nothing to us. Either you watch as we give him a slow and painful death, or you watch as he dies quickly and painlessly. Your choice." Kenny looked up, and closed his eyes.

"It's a secret I'm taking to the grave. And I'm keeping it there." That was when the beating began.

* * *

"Will you two shut the fuck up already?" Craig snapped, and then muttered to himself. "Damn, Paul told me they would fight a lot but this much?"

"Shut up Craig!" Cartman snapped.

"Just saying, you two are like two gays in denial."

"Mr. Garrison was gay and in denial. He waited years before he finally came out of the closet. And then he became a woman who hated gays, a lesbian, and then a gay guy again." Kyle said, with an empty expression on his face.

Craig slammed the brakes, and sent Cartman flying out of his seat. "How do you remember Garrison?" Craig snapped, unbuckling himself. Paul had told him about Mr. Garrison, and his explanation fit with Kyle's.

"When someone brings up anything related to the past I just say some random shit. Jake taught me to focus on them, and I've been able to do it more and more often."

"Jake?"

"We were best friends. Then he was killed… and he told me some stuff about South Park, and to find Cartman."

"Ay! I'm right here you know!"

"Random thoughts keep coming up more and more since his death," Kyle continued, ignoring the Fatass. "I've thought about Fatass, Butters, Kenny, and this weird kid. I've actually seen him in my minds-eye, but I don't know his name. He's got a red poof-ball hat. He's got a brown jacket, and he's got black hair under the hat. The only time that I've seen him is when he was really little. Like a ten year old. I don't know if he still is."

"He's not. Paul told me about that kid. Apparently he's leading the charge to get us back. He remembers everything. We're gonna meet him by the remains of South Park. He's just got to get two people. That kid's done more than any of us could have hoped to. He's located most of the members of South Park, recruited people to the cause, and located about half of the residents. He's usually in constant contact with other members of the League."

"What's the League?" Kyle asked.

"The group that's trying to get us back together. Together South Park is a force to be reckoned with."

"Are you all Jews like this kid?" Cartman asked pointing to Kyle.

"No, Kyle and his family are the only Jews in town."

"Sweet."

The red-head glared at Cartman and turned back to Craig. "If we're such a force to be reckoned with, how were we separated?"

"I don't know. Ask Stan when we meet him. They say that he remembers everything that we forgot. I've got a boatload of questions to ask him. Butters and that Tweek kid are fucking lucky. They probably already know." Craig climbed back into the driver's seat and began to drive again.

"Dammit, this sucks. This is even worse than it used to be!"

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure that since you two are top threats they'd be trying to break you constantly. Trying to break your precious little spirits until you're nothing, but a shell. They can't have you fighting back, now can they? We were the biggest threat in town, and you were the biggest among us. That's why we're saving you guys first."

"What threat can we be?"

"Ah so they succeeded. You think you can't do anything? You guys caused everyone to think global warming killed the Earth. You saved us from Satan. You brought Christmas to Iraq. You caused the fight between Jesus and Satan, and helped Jesus win. You guys killed Scuzzlebutt. You stopped the zombie epidemic. You brought all Ethiopians to another planet. You stopped Mecha-Streisand! And that's all that Paul told me, but he said that there were a lot more things that you did. That shit was only when you were eight!"

"How do you know so much?"

"I wasn't much a threat. They weren't constantly monitoring me. Paul had a lot of time to explain this shit to me."

"Where is Paul?"

"Six feet under."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Craig muttered as he drove.

Cartman chuckled, and Craig slammed the breaks again. Cartman smashed into the seat in front of him, as Craig went back to speeding down the road. "Goddammit!"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Stan screamed, as he ran. Butters was already starting to tire, but Stan just going, happy that the blonde was still on his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"They'll know where we're going. We're not gonna make it. They'll bring Tweek somewhere else."

"Oh hamburgers. That sucks. What about the other fellas. Can't they help him?"

"If we can't find him, then we'll go after him, but we'll have to restart the search. We only have an hour to spend here. Then we have to leave and meet the others in South Park."

"I hope night. Tweek's probably a nice kid."

"By that do you mean the most paranoid kid on Earth, cause then you'd be right." Stan said, and slid to a stop. He stuck out a hand, and caught Butters while he was running. "This is where he lives. If he's not here then we check the coffee shop. We're not going to knock Butters."

"Oh."

Stan walked over to the window and slid it open. "We're breaking in. Don't worry. I know every inch of this house. I know where Tweek spends most of his time." And with that he climbed through the window and into the living room.

The floor was stained with coffee spots. Broken pieces of plastic and glass littered the room. Files piled on the table, and Stan could only see one of them. The file was for government conspiracies. He wondered if Tweek knew about the particular conspiracy that they were living.

The television was smashed, and Stan could hear a screaming coming from above. He signaled for Butters to follow him, and he slowly climbed the stairs. He was careful with every step that he took, and made sure to keep the floor from creaking. It was hard climbing, but he succeeded and he followed the screams.

"Oh hamburgers." Butters muttered.

"Shhh." Stan ordered, as he opened the door to one of the rooms. He could see a skinny, terrified boy huddled around a file. Stan winced as the door creaked, and the boy spun around to face him.

His hair was waving in every-which way. The only emotion on his face was pure terror. He was shaking like a leaf, and he opened his mouth to scream. Stan moved with speed that he didn't know that he possessed and blocked the boy's mouth with his hand. "Shhh. We're here to help you. We're from South Park. You were contacted right?"

Tweek's eyes were wide over the hand, but he nodded. Stan took a step back from the trembling boy. "We've gotta go, before they find you here." Stan said, and led the two out of the room. "We have to make it West of Denver. There's a crater there from when they bombed it. We have to go there."

"How do I know that I should trust you?"

"You don't." They walked in silence for a minute, before Tweek snapped.

"They bombed the town! That's messed up! What if they bomb it again while we're there? What if they send the gnomes after us? I can't deal with the gnomes man! It's way too much pressure!"

"Tweek, quiet. They'll find us if we make a sound."

"GAH!"

"Quiet!" Stan whispered, and kept walking. They managed to get to the ground floor, and to the entrance of the house.

"Alright when we leave the house we have to run. People will be waiting for us by the edge of town. They'll take us to South Park."

"Ach!"

"Alright let's go!" Stan ordered and he threw open the door.

Stan couldn't count the amount of cars that lined the streets. He couldn't see the end of them. "Jesus Christ!" Tweek screamed.

"Oh shucks fellas." Butters said

Stan just looked between the two of them. "We have one chance," He sighed. "Run South. They'll be meeting us there. C'mon." He ordered.

And the three took off. And the soldiers followed them. Butters screamed as he felt a bullet whiz past him. They ran, kicking up a storm of sand beneath them. They kept running as far as they possibly could. Tweak grabbed Butters and pulled the smaller boy with him. Stan kept glancing behind them to see if they lost the vehicles.

During one such glance it hit. He heard the sound ring across the field. Then he felt the pain. It stabbed into him like a hot knife, and he fell face-first into the ground. He screamed when he tried to move his leg. Tweek stopped to help him, but Stan shook his head. "I'll be a dead weight. Go! Find the others!" The terrified boy just turned and ran away. Stan watched them leave, and sucked in a breath as the soldiers reached him. He pulled out the gun that he had found in Kenny's house, when the hooded boy had gone missing.

"Don't even think of coming near me." He tried to maintain an angry tone, but the broken ten year old boy inside him screamed. His voice cracked. Something smashed against the back of his head and the screams of the ten year old rose tenfold as Stan fell onto the ground, with blood gushing onto the floor. And then the ten year old shut down as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

**Quick Summary- First sighting of Kenny! Craig reveals more about Stan. Stan finds Tweek, and Butters and Tweek escape, but Stan is captured.**

**The Stan part of this chapter is my least favorite of this story so far, but it gets the point across. i couldn't fix it anymore.**

**Stan's reasons are going to be revealed very soon. (I actually know what it is now!)**

**_RK_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" The boy in the blue hat asked him.

"My names Butters. And this is Tweek."

"They took him! They were shooting at us, and then BAM. He's got a bullet in his leg and he made us run and they took him! And he's probably in pain, and being raped and then they'll kill him, and the underwear gnomes will eat his flesh, and then they'll come for me and AHHH!" Tweek screamed.

"Took who?" The blue hatted boy asked.

"Stan!"

"SHIT! This is bad. Go to those two boys over there. They'll watch you. I've got to talk to your driver." He pointed to a small hole in the ground, and Butters shrugged leading the twitching boy behind him.

"This is way too much pressure! What if we don't know them? What if they want to rape us? I don't wanna get raped!"

"They're not gonna rape you Tweek. Now look I'm getting pretty sick of your screaming, and if you keep doing that my parents are gonna ground me."

"You have –ach!- parents?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Jesus Christ I need coffee!"

"I don't think there is coffee here."

"No coffee! No coffee! I need to go back to Coffeeville. They've got a huge factory of it. My guardian helped me get some. He said I need. This is terrible. How will I survive two days without coffee? I feel my organs shutting down! AGH! It hurts! I need coffee! Get me coffee! ACH! Who are you?" Tweek addressed the last part to the two boys who were crouched in the hole.

"Oh are you Butters and Tweek? Craig told us about you. Where's that Stan kid?" The boy in the green hat said.

"He was captured fellas. They took him and we don't know where he is."

"Shit."

"THAT'S WHAT THAT KID SAID!" Tweek yelled.

"Shh. Quiet kid. They're gonna find us if you keep making noise."

"They can find us?" Butters asked.

"No shit. They can find us anywhere. Last time I checked they were the fucking government." The fat kid said.

"Just ignore him. What are your names?" The boy in the green Ushanka asked.

"Well I'm Butters, and this is Tweek."

"Gah!"

"I'm Kyle, and this fat tub of lard is Cartman."

"Ay! Fuck you, you fucking Jewish piece of shit!"

"So you guys are from South Park?"

"Well that's what Stan said fellas. But… uh… I'm not so sure." Butters answered, saving the other boy from a panic attack about answering questions.

"How long did you know him?"

"I knew him for a day or two. Then they took him after we saved Tweek. He's gonna have heck to pay back there. Heck I tell you! He told me about South Park though. He said that it was real nice, and that the people were trusting and had tons of adventures! And we were all part of them. And Kenny too. He wore an orange parka! I think that parkas are cool and all, but they can be real hot."

"Yeah…"

"Gah! Was I a part of them? Please tell me that I wasn't apart of them! That would be way too much pressure!" Tweek screamed, tugging at his hair.

"You were a part of their adventures for a while, after they kicked me out of the group, and Kenny was sick." Butters explained.

"Jesus Christ! I hate adventures! They can kill you. Oh god, what if I'm already dead? What if you're all dead? Oh my god your all dead! Don't hurt me!"

"Shut up or I will hurt you, you fucking spaz." Cartman snapped.

"Ach!"

"You're not helping Cartman." Kyle glared at the over-weight teen. "We're not dead Tweek."

"How do you know if your dead? You're lying!"

"Quiet Tweek. You and Butters were called. Second in command wants to see you." Craig said, climbing into the hole. No one had heard him coming.

"Oh well alright. Who's this second in command?" Butters asked.

"Some girl and some faggy French kid."

* * *

He glared at the man before him. The man just smiled, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Stanley. Tell us where they are."

Stan visibly winced, as memories flooded back into his mind. He almost screamed, from the memories alone. "You fucking asshole. What type of dick does this to a fellow human being. I am not your FUCKING GUINEA PIG! So don't expect me to be." The man laughed. Stan knew that laugh. It always lead to pain, unbelievable pain.

* * *

_"I don't know!" The ten year old screamed. Lawson shook his head, and bent down onto one knee. _

_"You know boy. And we want to know how. Your little town is causing too much trouble. We're just trying to save the world, you want that right?"_

_"Not at this cost!"_

_"Don't you remember Satan? And Imagionationland? And Cthulhu? And Satan's second coming?" Stan tried not to give anything away. He knew what would happen if he did. They would make him forget everything, and then take him away with the others. He hoped that they weren't facing what he was._

_"That's not our fault! It was inevitable!"_

_"Yet your town called him first."_

_Stan couldn't think of a reply to that accusation. Lawson knew what the media had said, but he didn't know the truth. Stan could never explain the real facts, without being beaten for lying. "You know how to get out of this Stanley."_

_"And I'll never do it."_

_"You're too stubborn for your own good."_

_"And so are you. South Park has done good things for this world."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like Cthulhu. It was Mintberry Crunch that saved the world from three thousand years of darkness and insanity! And Mintberry Crunch was from South Park."_

_"No Mintberry Crunch was from another world."_

_"We raised him."_

_"You raised Satan too. And his stupid son, Damien, who by the way has his memories wiped as well."_

_"You wiped the Anti-Christ's memories?"_

_"After Satan's second coming, it seemed like the best possible option."_

_"You disgust me."_

_"Says the boy who lives in a crate." With that Lawson pulled out his knife, and the screaming started._

* * *

"Do you remember me?" For the first time, Stan saw the golden hair falling down his face. The sly smile, that sent a chill up his spine. The blood that was splattered all over his tattered clothes. From that sight alone, Stan remembered. More memories of the worst time in his life returned. The three years that Stan had spent, with only his torturers. The years that had left him with nothing. His friends were gone, his family were gone, his life was gone. The only thing that he maintained were his memories, and it was only stupidity on the government's fault, that had left him with even that.

"Luke." He had to refrain from shuttering, as the name left his lips.

"Great to see you again Stanley." Luke laughed, fingering his favorite knife. "I heard how you were recaptured. Must have been terrible for you."

"It was. Now I have to see your disgusting face again." It took every ounce of willpower in his body for Stan to even speak, and yet he succeeded in a sarcastic comment. Somehow.

"Just tell us where they are, and things will be really easy for you. It'll be painless."

"I don't know where they are." Luke lunged forward, and slashed his knife across Stan's stomach. Blood leaked out of the wound, and poured onto the floor. It was warm against his skin. Stan had long since learned to ignore the pain.

"Bullshit."

"I don't know." The knife was brought to his face, and left a cut in his cheek. The knife trailed to the back of his head, and back around. It wasn't a deep wound, but it hurt him none the less. It stopped at his ear, and hovered for a second.

"Tell me."

"I don't know where they are." He repeated. Luke frowned, and the knife cut an inch deep into his ear. He couldn't hold in the scream anymore. The warm liquid streamed down the side of his head, and it wouldn't stop.

Stan's screaming became inhuman. The laughter that left his torturers mouth could just be heard over his cries. He was back.

* * *

Kenny winced, from behind the glass. Stan couldn't see him, but he could sure as hell see him.

* * *

**Quick Summary- Butters and Tweek arrive in South Park, and find the others. Stan meets someone from his past, who likes to torture him for information. Our first glimpse into Stan's past. Kenny is watching the torture.**

**I actually have a plan for this story! Woohoo! There's a first time for everything!**

**Sorry about the late updates, but you'll be getting a lot of those. I'm trying to get a story published, and i'm hoping to get it finished but the end of Summer. All of my fanfictions will be taking a backseat to it. So much slower updates. Reviews do make a difference, because they remind me to update.**

**_RK_  
**


End file.
